legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysmatic War
' ' The Cataclysmatic War (CWI or CW), also known as the Second Multi-Universal War is the final event of LOTM: Sword of Kings and the central event of LOTM: A Draw of Kings. It the most important conflict of the storyline involving all heroes, villains in reality against the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. It was a Multi-Universal war that lasted from c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,040 AAY to c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,035 AAY according to Sword of Kings Timeline, although related conflicts began earlier. It involved the vast majority of the universe's galaxies—including all of the great powers—eventually forming two opposing military alliances: the Alliance of Freedom and the DEM's Corps. It was the most widespread war in history of the Multi-Universe in an extremaly gigantic scale (envolving billions of universes, quintillions of planets and galaxies), and directly involved more than 870 centillion; 999 octillions people from over 12 Multi-Universes. In a state of "total war", the major participants threw their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities behind the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by mass deaths of civilians, including the Multi-Holocaust (in which approximately 700 octillions million people were killed) it resulted in an estimated 800 IIF (IFF means "centillion and centillionof people, so many people that it would be enough to repopulate 2 Multiverses with billions of universes) fatalities. These made CWI the deadliest conflict in the history of the Multi-Universe. The war was named after the supernova created by DEM Empire. The Allies of Freedom utilized trillions of warriors, soldiers, organizations, corporations, military, universal empires, global republic, armies in large scale, ships, quintillions of robots, all humans and aliens of the 1 and 11 Multi-Universe against the evil and deadly battle droid, Abyssal and Nazi forces of the DEM Empire. These armies, the Grand Army of the Allies of Freedom and the DEM Empire Army, were two of the largest ever pitted against each other in Multi-Universe history, and the fighting between them rapidly spread to countless universes. ''Combatents'' ''Allies of Freedom'' All organization, men, soldiers, robots, organizations, humans, aliens, ships, planets, universes, living being of all Multi-Universes (means all living beings of all realities). Some villains joined the war but they don't joined the heroic organizations. multiverse-1.jpg ''DEM Corps'' All organization, men, soldiers, robots, organizations, humans, aliens, ships, planets, universes allied to the Dark Empire, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Logoprev_unreleased_wallpaper_several_resolutions_by_jpviktorjokinen-d610hxv.jpg Kill_la_Kill_Revocs_logo.png|Revocs Corporation Frieza_Force_logo.png|Planet Trade Organization Spectre.jpg|SPECTRE Nwo.png|Illuminatte The_Yggdrasill_Corporation_Logo.jpg|Yggdrasill Corporation 553px-CIS_roundel.svg.png|Confederacy Independent of Systems Trade_Federation_Logo.jpg|Trade Federation logo.jpg|SS logoh.png|Brother Eye Brotherhood logo20120520022123!BOS_logo_(gold).jpg|BOS Tech logodarkNEW_HELGHAST_LOGO.png|Stahl Industries logodark6-Sark-logo.jpg|Sark logoDEMfirtLogo (1).gif|Phoenix International logoDC1300095-black_lantern_corps_wallpaper_by_asabru88.jpg|Black Lanterns Corps LOGODCRed_Lantern_Corps_Wallpaper_by_Asabru88.jpg|Red Lanterns Corps logodarkSaints-deckers-pattern-awork-thumbnail (1).jpg|Deckers logoRende9.png|Special Sorcery Service LogoConduitCAN TDOSHIT by Sparkleee Sprinkle (3).jpg|The Reapers logoDRONESCodes-Racing-Drones (40).jpg|Racing Drones LOGOdarkSith-Brotherhood (2).jpg|Techno Union logoED Logo.png|ED Technology LOGOdarkcerberus_wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg|Cerberus Logo (2).jpg|Darkness logoBrotherhoodOfDarkness-BoS.jpg|Brotherhood of Darkness logodarkgeth_space_symbol_by_engorn-d46z6pc.png|The GETHS Logohail hydra by wlayko111-d6tb4ym.jpg|HYDRA Cemetery_Wind_logo.png|Cemitery Wind Okamine_Heavy_Industries_Logo.png|Okamine Heavy Industries sample-05086c48eafff1dede1479a345652632.jpg|Millennium First_sons_logo.jpg|First Sons The_Empire_Insignia.png|Honest's Empire logoheartless_logo_by_undeaddemon4-d6jrb5k.png|Heartless logohelghast_symbol_by_nnamssar21-d4ja0d4.png|Helghast Empire umbrella-corporation-logo.jpg|Umbrella Corporation Imperial-eagle.png|Imperium of Man Dark_space_-_reaper_armada_awakening.png|The Reapers Makuta_species.jpg|Brotherhood of Makuta PreviewImage2.jpg|Forth Nazi Reich Murkoff_Corp_Logo.jpg|Murkoff Corporation VrmN7F9.jpg|Abyssal Submarine 4f2cff15f8135df56ae7e415f26c4a2a_zpsda2c30cb.jpg|Blume Corporation 18dxkfvsqv6k6jpg.jpg|Weyland Corp 059-nakatomi-lastexit.jpg|Nakatomi 447ea4ade0542a821f5840e8dcbfe72c_400x400.jpeg|Red Death Diamond_Triumvirate.png|Gem Homeworld Evil_Corp_logo.png|E Corpo Skynet_logo.jpg|Skynet Trask_Logo_zps9c93231f.png|TRASK Corp Art-mgsv-logo-xof-s.jpg|XOF K Logo 02.png|KnightWalker Family Auric_Enterprises_Logo_(007_Legends).png|Auric Interprises Carver_Media_Group_-_Profile.png|Carver Drax_Insignia_(B&W).png|DRAX Inc. Janus_Insignia_(2010_Game).png|Janus Universal_Exports_Logo_(2008).png|Universal Exports Quantum_Logo.png|Quantum Graves_Diamonds_Logo.png|Graves 93668fbe25d68671ce3eb6170f3bf016-d31haao.png brotherhood_of_nod___helghast_fusion_logo_by_bioclonex-d63nb34.jpg|Helhan Death Scorpion allied_logo_468.png|Versus Forces 98527833d8c909a8e4fcda7e29fc02ac.png|Eckidina's Elite fc,550x550,black.u1.jpg|Vanus mishima_zaibatsu_flag_by_martingust-d4cp6eh.png|Scar Weapon logo___syphinx__i7k_by_skater8972-d802i9g.png|Genocidal Squad Kantai_Collection_-KanColle-_-_01_-_Large_01.jpg|Abyssal Fleet dfe7484204b29242221199686e038cb5-d7zc2rc.png|IJAF e085366c4962f3d732bad659682be294.png|Helghast Tactician STUDY_logo.png|STUDY Emblem_of_the_Holy_See_usual.svg.png|Fallen Roman Catholic Church ginyu_force_live_action_logo_wallpaper_by_viffex-d4feuov.png|Ginyu Forces Group_935_logo_WaW.png|935 ReapersAK.jpg|The Reaper Gang Dust_Men_Party.png|Dust Men 5611627978_91a2cab5a1.jpg|Assassin Wolf Brigade Soldiersgref.jpg|Vermmark 88 The_Militia.jpg|The Militia ''Trivia'' *The war was based in the World War II, the Allies of Freedom represents the Allies Forces and DEM's Corps as the Axis. Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Events Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Conflicts Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX